Writing On The Wall
by silverL1N1NGS
Summary: Brennan and Booth meet in college. AU obviously. Read and review please! (My first fanfiction)
1. I do not care to be here

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I know a lot of other people have done the B&B in school thing. This is my take on them in college.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. **

**Rated T because who knows what might go down :)**

"And that's it for today, make sure to read through the second chapter and sign up for your shooting range time slot. Remember, practice makes a good shot!"

Seeley Booth grabbed his books and rushed out of the classroom. He had to get across campus for his first psychology lecture of the semester in less than 15 minutes.

_Why am I rushing for psychology?_ He thought to himself, regretting picking it as his final third year elective.

_Lets be honest, my time is clearly better spent shooting a few rounds at the range than learning about touchy-feely mumbo jumbo. _

Making it to the lecture hall, he quickly sat down in an open seat near the middle. He glanced around, surveying his 800 or so classmates as they made their way in. A tall man with greying hair and a sweater vest walked to the front and began to unpack his book bag.

_That must be Professor Michaels,_ thought Seeley_, Lets hope he talks fast and we can get this class over with quickly._

Just as the professor started addressing the class Seeley's attention went to a tall and uniquely pretty brunette who was coming in late. She wore dark jeans and a teal sweater, which caused her electric blue eyes to stand out like a snowstorm in the desert. Those piercing eyes seemed to dart around, obviously uncomfortable with all the other students watching her walk in, letting Booth know she was modest or perhaps even clueless of how stunning she was. That realization, plus her "I don't give a fuck" attitude that she was radiating made her instantly attractive to Booth.

She was scanning for a seat, and was obviously ticked off to only find an open one in the front row.

Booth watched her intensely as she sat down, throwing her book bag to the side, laying her head down on the table in front of her and seemingly ignoring Professor Michaels completely. He smiled to himself and then reluctantly turned his limited attention back to the class.

"I'm sorry, are you serious?" Professor Michaels says suddenly, turning towards the girl in the teal sweater. The room stirs for a moment, everyone turning to see who he is looking at. At first she doesn't notice, apparently napping. But the sudden silence from the professor must have been a clue. She slowly raised her head, and Seeley watched as raised her eyebrows at the Prof and responded, "Sorry, what?"

"Normally when people sit in the front it is to pay closer attention to me, but you are so blatantly ignoring everything I say." He said, more quizzically than angry. The girl just sat there staring, a small but visible blush appearing on her cheeks, but her eyes continued to stubbornly stare the professor down.

"That wasn't a question. Yet it appears you are waiting for answer from me." She said finally. The professor, along with the rest of the class gawked at her audacity.

"Do you not care to be in this class?" Professor Michaels asks, getting more aggravated by the second.

"Given that this is only a vague and inexact science, and therefore carries no real merit in my education, no. I do not care to be here." She said and then laid her head back down.

Seeley found himself grinning at her matter of fact answer. He watched her for the remainder of the lecture, and finding himself infatuated with her decided to introduce himself to her afterwards.

She got up, grabbed her stuff and practically shot out the door at the end of class. Seeley sprinted after her.

"Hey, um, you there!" he shouted into the crowd of moving students, waving his hand in the air and praying to god she notices him.

* * *

Temperance had just sat through an entire psychology lecture, and as upsetting as that fact was she knew that she might have to sit through many more in order to complete her elective courses.

"What a waste of time!" she said to herself quietly as she made her way up the stairs and towards the exit. Finally outside, she turned towards the student support center, hoping it wasn't too late to drop the course.

_There has to be some other course I can take,_ she thought, _I mean psychology? Please! What a waste of my intellect!_

A voice calling out from behind her interrupted her thoughts and caused her to turn around. There stood a tall, quarterback-looking guy making purposeful eye contact with her. He wore a NWU sweatshirt, jeans and sneakers, his brown hair looking like he just rolled out of bed. His eyes lit up as she returned the eye contact and had a quizzical, yet annoyed expression.

"You really don't like psychology do you?" he said with a goofy grin on his face. Temperance stared for a moment, turned back around and kept walking.

"Hey, hey wait!" came the same voice again. This time he caught up beside her and held out with right hand, "I'm Seeley, and you are?"

"Temperance." She said, ignoring his outstretched hand.

"Beautiful name," Seeley said walking along with her, "Where are you going now Temperance?"

She continued to walk with her gaze straight ahead, hoping to give this stranger the message that she wasn't open for casual conversation. He kept walking beside her despite her silence, glancing over at her every few seconds.

_What is his problem?_ She thought. She quickly stole a glance sideways at him. _He is pleasing to look at though,_ she decided. She hoped slightly that he would keep walking beside her.

"Okay well, I'll see you next class!" Seeley suddenly said, and took a right turn walking away, his hand waving.

Temperance found herself wishing she had said something to him, she was sure she had come off as rude. She sighed. It was only a few days in and University was not the fresh start she had been hoping for.

_What is wrong with you Temperance?_ She though, scolding herself, _This is your chance to attempt to make friends and participate in the social aspect of life- to fill what was missing throughout high school._

Temperance's mind wandered, thinking back to when she was a young and naïve freshman in high school.

...

"_Come on Tempe!" Russ said smiling warmly at her from the driver's seat of his car, "It's just high school; you don't have to be so nervous!"_

_They were parked in the student lot at the school. Russ had started to get out of the car as soon as they parked, eager to get inside and see his friends, eager to start his senior year._

"_Wait!" Temperance had said, grabbing his arm. Her voice became small and unsure as she continued, "What if no one likes me? You know what school is like for me…"_

_Russ' face couldn't hide the pain her words caused him. He wanted nothing more than his younger sister to be able to make friends and really connect with people. She was brilliant, funny and actually pretty cool for a little sister, but no one ever gave her a chance long enough to figure that out. That, or she didn't give them the chance._

"_Okay, listen." Russ said, still trying desperately to calm her nerves. "You will walk in with me. I'm a senior and you are my sister. No one will mess with you, I'll make sure of it. And I have a couple friends who have siblings your age starting today too. I'm sure you'll meet lots of people. Just give it a chance?" Russ held out his elbow to his sister. She bumped her own elbow against his, their secret brother-sister sign. She smiled, took a deep breath and opened the car door._

_..._

She had had so much hope back then. Thinking of it now she felt stupid. She quickly fell into the background in high school, like usual. Her 'cool' older brother the only thing keeping her from getting put down by the other students, like she so often had been in the school years prior.

Things only got worse when her parents disappeared one day and her brother left not too long after. She was alone, no longer protected by Russ' 'Marco-polos' and elbow bumps.

Walking towards the student support center, she stopped herself. She wanted the depressing thoughts in her head to go away. She didn't want her hopeful thoughts about University to be as wrong as the ones she had as a high school freshman.

_Maybe I can go to Psychology class at least one more time_, she decided smiling to herself, thinking of a certain boy who she would see there.

**Thanks for reading. Please review if you want me to continue this story!**


	2. Roommates, bills and little bros

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! I promise. I really don't.**

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy, and review pretty please!**

Tempe was lying on her bed flipping through her first year biology textbook. She was considering getting started on the first chapter, despite knowing that she had learned most of it at science camp a few summers ago. Before she could find the page, her door bell rang loudly through the apartment. She put the textbook aside and got up reluctantly.

Opening the door she found herself face to face with Alice, the children's aid worker who had been 'in charge of her' for the last couple months.

"Temperance!" Alice, a tall woman in her 40's with wild red hair squealed, pulling Tempe into a hug. Temperance's arms stayed at her side, not exactly hugging back, but not pulling away either. Temperance didn't mind Alice. She was a huge improvement compared to the other aid workers she had been under the care of.

"What are you doing here Alice?" Temperance said, finally being released from the woman's embrace. She stepped aside, allowing her to enter the apartment.

"I tried calling your cell, but no answer. And what? Just because your 18 now doesn't mean I can't stop by and see you're doing?"

"I guess you can…" said Temperance, guiding Alice into the small living room and motioning for her to sit down on the couch, "So there's really nothing you need from me? This is uh- a social visit?"

Alice laughed warmly, "Well, to be honest there is something we need to discuss!" Her eyes met Temperance's and her voice seemed to be apologetic, "You know that the state hasn't minded supporting you as you transitioned into living on your own, and being a college student."

"But…?" Temperance jumped in, a worried feeling settling into her stomach.

"But they can't support you forever. And your rent in this nice big apartment is a little steep.." Alice continued, her eyes showing sympathy; trying to lessen the effect of the harsh words.

"I have a job!" Temperance jumped in, "I just got a job at the University library. And I've been told I will have the opportunity to tutor for extra cash. I will put whatever I make towards the rent to lessen the cost!"

"That sounds like a great plan, but my seniors have decided it would also be a good idea for you to get a roommate. Then this crazy rent will suddenly be half of what it is! Poof!" Alice animated, smiling like an idiot.

"A roommate?" Tempe questioned quietly. She sat down on her chair and leaned back. The last thing she wanted was some stranger living in her house. She had spent the last 4 years bouncing back in forth between different strangers while in the foster system, and she was finally free! She was finally her own keeper. And now she had to get a roommate? Temperance groaned loud enough for Alice to notice and sigh.

"Hey, it wont be so bad! It could be a great opportunity to make a friend, you know- get to know someone?" Alice said softly. In the short time that Alice had known Temperance she had been trying to convince her to get out more. _You're going to be 18 soon; an adult,_ she would tell her, _time to get out and see the world. _Temperance would just smile politely and say she didn't mind being alone. Alice would shake her head, _You don't know what you're missing kid!_

Temperance thought of her promise to herself to try a bit harder to meet some people her age and be social. A roommate may be scary, but she may actually learn to like the person. It would be like having a sibling again. The thought made her heart ache, missing Russ all the more. "Okay, how do I go about this?" she asked finally.

"Well we are going to make this easy here for you. We have already found someone who will move in Monday of next week. We will figure out all the details with your landlord. You only need to clean out the extra bedroom and get ready to meet her!" Alice said. She stood up from the couch and moved towards the door, the visit coming to an end once her business was done.

"Her? Who is this person? Is she a student?" Temperance quizzed, nervous still about the aspect of meeting someone new.

"Her name is Angela, and yes she is a student at NWU, as well. Trust, me you are just going to just love her!" Alice squealed, reaching out and squeezing Tempe's hand enthusiastically.

* * *

Seeley could not stop thinking about her.

He had no idea why Temperance had such an impact on him. _Well, she must be something special, _he thought to himself, _considering I am actually looking forward to my next Psychology lecture._

Seeley was sitting on an old worn out lazy boy chair his roommate had found at a yard sale. He was shifting through his mail when his phone rang.

"Booth," he answered wedging the phone between his ear and raised shoulder.

"Hey Shrimp!" came a familiar voice on the other end.

"Pops! Hows it going?" He kept his eyes on the envelopes infront of him; student loan payment, letter from his aunt, junk mail...

"Oh, you know, not too badly. How's my favourite grandson?" Seeley's grandfather said brightly.

"Don't let Jared hear you say that, you know how he is. And not too badly; looks like my courses wont be too difficult this semester." Seeley replied, finding an envelope addressed to him with 'FINAL NOTICE' stamped across it.

"You have enough money for food? You're not starving are you? What about rent; all caught up with the payments?" Pops interrogated.

Seeley sighed, flopping the mail on the table in front of him. "I'm fine, Pops. It's tight but I'll live."

"Okay. Now how it that girlfriend of yours doing?" Pops continued, "What is her name again? Emma? No, Ava?"

"It's Eva. And- uh, we broke up…" Seeley said, "But it's alright. It was mutual" Seeley thought of the devastated look on Eva's face when he had broken up with her. She had cried and cursed, and swore that Seeley was making the biggest mistake.

"Hmm… mutual? Okay. Don't be a heart breaker Seeley."

"You know me Pops, I mean well", Seeley replied smiling to himself, "Now put Jared on the phone, will you? I hear he got into Georgetown University!"

"Yeah, how he got his teachers to write such a good recommendation is beyond me…" Pops said under his breath, "Oh, here he is! Okay I'll talk to you soon Seeley. Take care!"

Seeley listened and rolled his eyes as Jared bragged on and on about this and that. He loved his brother and wanted nothing but the best for him, but he was extremely competitive and a little bit arrogant. Jared had always been the 'better man' according to most, but Seeley and Pops knew it all came from his own sneaky manipulations.

"How bout you let your handsome little brother come visit you at Northwestern? Huh Seel? We can go out, have a great time; you can show me off to all the ladies. You know, brother stuff." Jared went on and on.

"Uh, you now what Jared? We will talk about that some other time, I uh- have to go. I have a class! Got to go, bye!" Seeley hung up quickly and rolled his eyes. _Yeah, not going to happen Jared. The last thing I need is my narcissistic little brother coming to my school and getting in the way. _

Seeley grabbed the mail in front of him and stood up, confronting that fact that he desperately needed to pay some bills. _Might be time to get a job,_ he thought, and began to look through the student employment handbook. _Student support center staff, cafeteria cook, library assistant… _he read to himself, wishing that the army had paid for more than just one year of his schooling.

**So, there it is! What did you think? Excited to meet 19 year old Angela? **

**Now I'm off to watch tonights new episode of Bones! :) Ahh joie de vivre.**


	3. It's called being 'social'

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

Temperance was using the Dewey Decimal classification. She was sorting a stack of books all belonging to the 500-system. _Physics 2.0, _she read and opened the book, breathing in the library scent happily. Putting it on the shelf, she then turned back to the librarian who was across the room.

"It's quarter to four. I have a class I need to get to," Temperance said apologetically.

"That's fine" the librarian responded, "Once you get your semester schedule figured out we will give you a definitive weekly schedule. You've been here for nearly five hours today. That's definitely enough!" Temperance smiled warmly at her and nodded, walking towards the exit. Still walking, she turned back, about to ask one last question when she bumped into someone entering the library doors.

She was face to face with Seeley, the guy who had walked with her the other day outside of her Psychology lecture hall.

"Hey Temperance!" he said eagerly. She watched his face carefully, resisting the urge to step away; given that they were standing so close.

"Hey Seeley," she said back, returning the smile.

"Oh, um… call me Booth instead of Seeley. I'm not a fan of my first name."

"Okay then Booth," she said laughing softly. Her eyes darting about as he kept right on staring straight into hers.

"And what about you?" Booth said, and seeing her confused look continued, "Well Temperance is pretty long… There must be another name you'd rather be called?"

"I guess my friends sometimes call me Tempe" she replied, trying not to flinch at using the word 'friends'.

"Alright Tempe!" Booth smiled.

"So you've decided that we are friends?" Tempe said teasing.

"Of course. I need a friend who hates psychology as much as myself. And plus we'd have to be friends to be having breakfast together?" Booth said, daringly taking a step even closer to Tempe.

"Breakfast?" Tempe's eyebrows raised, confused by his proposal.

"Yeah, The Royal Diner. You know the place on the west edge of campus? Tomorrow morning. Let's say at seven?" Booth stepped around her and walked backwards into the library, still keeping his eyes on hers.

"You shouldn't assume I want to have breakfast with you Booth!" Tempe argued, but couldn't hide her smile. The smile was enough confirmation for Booth. He gave one last huge goofy grin and turned a corner into the 200-system section. Tempe watched him and shook her head in disbelief.

Walking to her chemistry class she couldn't help feeling positive thinking about their breakfast plans. Not only that, but tomorrow they had their second Psychology lecture in the afternoon. _Okay, I know your excited Tempe, _she thought to herself, _but lets be rational here, you don't even know him! You might really hate him once you spend breakfast with him._

Despite her inner dialogue Tempe thought that she could just tell that Booth was a good guy, _who am I kidding? I'm not the best at reading people… but he seems really nice. Not to mention he seems to like me.. Him being extremely attractive is obviously just a bonus__._

* * *

Booth walked through the library, his entire body still giddy from his conversation with Tempe. _Calm down Booth; it's just a girl, _he lied to himself.

He spotted the librarian from across a couple bookshelves. "Hey um- excuse me miss?" he called out to her. She turned to face him. She was around her early 30's and had a pretty face. She eyed Booth up and down and smiled at him, a little too eagerly.

"How can I help you?" she replied, her eyes flirting as she walked a few strides closer to him.

Seeley, taking advantage of her advance gave her his best charm smile. "I was looking to maybe get a job in here. Are you hiring?"

"Oh shoot. We literally just hired a new freshman," she said, looking seriously disappointed, "She just left to go to a class actually… But anyways, the University only hires one library assistant per semester."

"Tempe works here?" Booth asked, the employment matter having flown right out of his head.

"Oh, you know her?" the librarian responded, trying to read Booth's thrilled face. Booth ignored the question, thanked her for her time and tore out of the library. He was pleased to have acquired one more place where he could bet on running into Temperance.

* * *

After her chemistry lecture Tempe walked back to her apartment. It was pretty close to campus, and wanted to save money she decided not to take the bus. As she was unlocking her apartment her cell started ringing. She hurried in, dropped her books on a table and fished her phone out of her bag.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Oh hey. This is Angela. Umm.. I'm assuming you're my new roommate? Look, the landlord told me to call this number before I come over to visit the apartment." A friendly voice rang out.

"Oh uh- sure. When are you coming?' Temperance asked. She walked towards her bedroom, and then stopped hearing her doorbell ring.

"Well, I'm actually here now!" Laughed Angela over the phone.

Tempe hung up and opened the front door. In front of her was a tall and skinny brunette with big bright eyes and glowing cheeks complimented by a huge grin.

"Hey I'm Angela! You must be…" Angela peered down at a piece of paper in her hand, "Brennan?"

"Oh, it's Temperance actually. Brennan is my last name." Tempe corrected.

Angela grin quickly turned into a grimace. "Uhh- yeah, I'm going to call you Brennan, sweetie. It's… well… easier to say." She smiled apologetically.

"Okay." Tempe said shrugging. While she was a little nervous of Angela's loud and outgoing manner, she could appreciate directness.

"Now, are you going to let me in?" Angela said motioning to the apartment interior. Tempe stepped out of the way and Angela practically skipped inside.

She spent the next few minutes showing the new girl around, and then the half an hour following talking and learning as much as they could about each other. Angela was going to school for Art History, but all she really cared about was her painting. Her dad, her only close family, was some rock star Tempe hadn't heard of. Angela rolled her eyes. "I spent most of last year touring around Europe with him. That's why I'm a year older than other freshman. After seeing Paris, it practically killed me to come back to the states and go to school. My dad insisted though. He may not be your traditional dad, but he wants the best for me!" She then went on and on about how she loved the apartment. "We are going to be best friends! I can already tell!" she squealed.

Tempe actually really liked Angela. She was easy to talk to. It wasn't awkward like with a lot of other people, probably because Angela talked a lot! She completely took over all the conversations, while also asking 'Bren' a lot of questions.

Tempe was, oddly enough, sad to see Angela go when she had to leave.

"See you Monday, when I move in!" Angela said hugging her and bouncing out the door. Tempe watched her leave and shut the door behind her, smiling.

_I am becoming quite the social person_, she thought to herself.

**That's it for this chapter. Please review :)**


	4. For the love of bones

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. **

**Thanks for all the reviews on the first few chapters! It means a lot that people are reading this! :)**

The next morning Booth walked into The Royal Diner at ten to seven, making sure he arrived before Tempe. He waved at the waitress who he recognized from the few times he had grabbed a coffee quickly here in between class. She smiled back at him.

He circled the diner once slowly. He was thinking carefully about where to sit. Tucked away in the corner, where there is a bit of privacy? Sitting up at the bar? Instead he decided on a table beside the front window. Not the closest table to the door, so not to be constantly distracted by people walking in and out. He was feeling good about his decision, and felt even better as he realized he could see Temperance walking up the diner from his seat. He saw her noticing him and smiled with a little wave. She smiled back, her blue eyes shining like sapphire in the sun.

Now through the door she sat down across from him. Booth couldn't help but notice she looks like angelic sitting there, the sun shining in on her face. "Good morning Booth," she said, setting down a book-bag and a binder on the chair beside her.

"It is, isn't it? I need some coffee though. And stat." Booth said, "You?"

"Yep, coffee sounds great right now."

Booth held up two fingers, making eye contact with the waitress a couple steps away. She nodded back at him.

"So Booth, what do you take at NWU? Other than Psychology, of course." Tempe said, starting up the conversation.

"I'm in my last year of Law Enforcement training. Most of my classes are specialized so that once I graduate I can do a couple years as a small town cop before becoming FBI." Booth said proudly, "And what about you? I'm assuming you're a Chemistry undergrad or something science-y like that."

Tempe laughed softly, "I'm just in first year, but I am on track to be a forensic anthropology major."

"Forensic? So like crime scenes?" Booth asked.

"Yes. I have always been intrigued by anthropology, but I'm a practical scientist at heart. Forensic anthropology brings together chemistry, biology- everything that I love. And studying the human skeleton is like reading a book- there's so much more there then just what you see at first. It tells a complicated story." Tempe's words danced around, and Booth could see in her eyes that she truly loved what she studied.

"Bones?" Booth said, his kind, yet teasing eyes meeting hers. She blushed lightly.

"Yes," she said.

They ordered food, ate and talked until Tempe had to be in class.

"I'll see you later in Psych? Maybe you can sit near the back with me this time?" Booth said as she stood up. He stood up after her, dropped some bills on the table and walked her out, his hand finding it's way to her back.

"I'm sure Professor Michaels would prefer that," Tempe flirted, "Thanks for breakfast, see you later!"

With her book bag swung across her shoulder, she walked down the street towards the campus, looking back once to smile at Booth. He stood watching her for a moment and then turned to go his own way.

He walked down a side street, thinking about the meal they had just shared. She was like no one he had ever met before. He couldn't wait to see her again. He pulled out his cell phone and shot her a text, thanking god he had thought to get her number.

**'You better remember to sit with me, Bones :) '**

He looked up after the text had sent, realizing he had been walking without thinking about where he was going. In front of him was a small studio with a sign that said 'Latin Rhythms Dance Studio'. Without a second thought Booth went inside, talked to the woman at the front desk and applied for a job.

* * *

Brennan's chemistry lecture had just finished; as she walked out she pulled out her cell phone. She had two messages waiting. She read the one from Booth and smiled to herself.

**'Bones is not my name Booth!'** she texted back.

The other message was from Angela.

**'Two more days until I move in! Can't wait! Xoxo. P.s. we should go out this weekend together! I heard NWU has some hunky boys ;)'**

Brennan rolled her eyes, putting her phone away. She would text Angela back later. She walked across campus to the library and walked inside. She had a quick three-hour shift before her psych lecture.

An hour and a half into the shift the head librarian, Suzy, confronted Brennan.

"So Temperance, your friend… the one in here the other day. Tall, dark, handsome… What's his name anyway?"

"Oh you mean Booth?" she responded quickly as she tried to comprehend the woman's intentions.

"Yeah, him. Are you two, like, together?" Suzy said, taking what appeared to be her attempt at an intimidating step towards Brennan.

Brennan ignored the woman's effort to be territorial. "We are friends," she said simply and stared Suzy straight on. The woman squirmed uncomfortably.

"Yeah, friends, of course. Jut wondering; no reason." Suzy said quickly and then turned away. Brennan laughed to herself quietly and hurried to finish her work.

A little while later Brennan approached Suzy.

"I need to leave a bit early. I'm meeting my friend, Booth." She said, putting an emphasis on his name.

"Fine", huffed the librarian. Brennan thanked her with a kind, yet cold voice and left early. She pulled out her phone.

**'Meet me outside the lecture hall before class, BONES**' Booth had replied.

Brennan typed back,** 'On my way'** and hit send. She made her way towards the big brick building in the distance.

**4 chapters down, who knows how many to go! (I'm keeping each chapter short, that way it's easier for me to work on them more regularly.) I tried (key word TRIED) to seamlessly start using Brennan more than Temperance because I never think of her by her first name in my head, she's always Brennan or Bones to me. Please review! Thanks a bunch :)**


	5. Doe-eyed attraction

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters blah blah etc etc.**

* * *

Arriving at the lecture hall Booth smiled across the path, watching Bones coming towards him. Her head was down at first, watching her own feet as she stepped, but as she looked up, squinting into the sun, she seemed to recognize Booth and her eyes brightened. "Bones!" Booth said, as she joined him in front of the large brick lecture hall.

"Bones is not my name, Booth." she said, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion for a moments, with a twinkle of a joke in her eye.

"Yeah, sure." Booth said without a hint of seriousness in his voice, "So lets go in, ya?" Brennan walked ahead a bit, before Booth caught up, putting his hand on her back. He looked over to her as they walked in, she was talking about some article she had read by a successful anthropologist who criticized the field of Psychology and it's merit in cultural studies. Booth hardly listened, instead only looked into her blue eyes; he couldn't help but think about what it would be like to wake up to those eyes next to him. And to be able to touch her smooth and silky skin. And kiss her sweet lips.

"There is a brief section of police profiling that made me think of you as I read" Booth was called back to the present as he realized that Bones had stopped walking and was looking back into his eyes.

"You thought of me?" was the only response Booth managed. Brennan's eyes continued to stare as she took a small step closer to Booth, a small, teasing smile on her lips.

"I thought of you.." she almost whispered back, Booth's eyes watching her lips as she talked. He couldn't help but notice how close they were to his own. Booth breathed in carefully. Brennan eyed Booth up and down and then quickly turned and found a seat near the back, leaving Booth standing there bewildered.

His attraction was undeniable. But Booth often was attracted to woman. This was different. There was something so mesmerizing about Bones. Being near her felt like being drunk and falling, in the best way possible. Booth finally sat down, joining Brennan in the back corner of the lecture hall. He put his arm around the back of her chair, and Professor Michaels began the class.

The lecture ended and after filing out of the hall and back into the sunlight, Booth stood with Brennan once again.

"And to think that he credits the rise in hate crime to the dissolve of Freud's 'superego' tendencies." Brennan chatted, "Just ridiculous! And based on no proof what so ever!"

"Hey," Booth said suddenly, his hand grabbing Brennan's arm lightly, "Do you have plans tonight?" Brennan doesn't answer, instead she stares doe-eyed at Booth. "Do you maybe want to go out for drinks?" Booth smiled nervously as he asked. Brennan's expression changes briefly, though Booth can't catch whether it was pleasure at the thought or fear.

"Uhh- yes. I could do that, I guess." Brennan finally replies.

"Great!" Booth said, practically bouncing with happiness, "How about Founding Fathers? Say around 10?" Brennan nodded, smiling stiffly, and then made an excuse and walked away. Booth made no notice to this, still ecstatic to have another date with Bones.

* * *

Brennan walked away. Her mind seemed to be swimming with conflicting thoughts.

First of all, she was nervous and happy to have plans with Booth tonight. She thought of the cute way he had asked her, and how close they had been sitting during the lecture. She could practically feel the electricity between them. Which is obviously not electricity at all, but a hormonal response to stimuli in the environment. She thought of his pleasing physical appearance; his broad shoulders, his well defined triceps, as well as his height which was quite a bit taller than her. She knew she was attracted to him, and hoped she was correct in thinking he was attracted to her too.

Though she couldn't push away the worry in her mind. He had asked her out for drinks. She was barely eighteen. This was the first time she had given much thought to their age difference. _He must be at least twenty-one, if not older, _she thought.

He was in his third year of his program, had she specified that she was a freshman? She couldn't remember. She couldn't help but worry that he would be freaked out by her age. He surely had much more life experience than her. Brennan was suddenly feeling very young and foolish._  
_

Arriving back at her apartment she unlocked the door with her key and stepped inside. She heard a noise coming from the washroom around the corner, her heart began to boom in her chest. She thought of the violent break-ins she had been hearing about across town. Brennan swiftly grabbed the umbrella that was hanging beside the door and held it out like a weapon as she cautiously advanced into her apartment.

The next events happened in the matter of only a few seconds. Brennan rounded the corner and saw a figure. She swung the umbrella and then grabbed the figure's wrist, twisting it and sending them quickly to the ground. The figure landed with a thud and an "Owch".

Brennan switched on the light beside her, the umbrella still in her hand defensively. She peered down. Angela smiled up at her nervously, her eyes squinting slightly in pain or in anticipation of another possible blow from the umbrella. "Hey Bren" she said.

"I am so sorry Angela," Brennan said for the eighth time now that they were seated on the couch, Angela with an ice pack pressed to her wrist. "Though, I feel I should reassure you. I did not break anything. I do not even think the scaphoid is fractured." Angela raised her eyebrows in confusion and then laughed slightly.

"Don't worry Bren. My fault really. I should have told you I was moving in today instead of Monday. I just thought it might be a fun surprise. Instead it was a scary surprise for you, a painful one for me!" The two girls laughed.

Brennan moved around Angela's furniture for her, to not disturb her wrist. Angela sat on the bed, sipping tea and babbling to Brennan about her art projects and boys and occasionally squealing about how she was excited to have a best friend as a roomie. Brennan smiled, comfortable just listening to her friend talk and occasionally correcting her, when nessisary of course.

Angela suggested they have a party in the apartment that night to celebrate.

"I actually sort of have plans tonight, sorry Ang." Brennan said and continued to move the dresser along the wall.

"No. You can't sweetie. Not tonight. We HAVE to do something as room mates!" Ang whined playfully.

"Well I guess you could come with me to the bar. I'm just meeting this guy from my psych class. We are going to Founding Fathers."

"No way, that is, like, the bar all the seniors go to! And you are meeting a boy there? Are you sure I won't be interrupting? Oh, who am I kidding? I'll totally go." Ang said, now jumping happily on the bed. Brennan smiled, laughing at her friend.

"Alright, now help me find something to wear. I need to look... mature." Brennan responded. She hoped that going with Angela, who looked at least twenty-one, would help her not look out of place. Heading over to her own room, with Angela skipping ahead of her joyfully, she pulled out her cell and sent a text to Booth.

**Is it ok if I bring my new room mate tonight? **

Only second later her phone buzzed with his reply.

**Sure, the more the merrier. I'll bring a couple of buddies. We can all drink together. **

* * *

Sorry for taking so long for this chapter. I got busy. Also this was typed out on my iPad (on the go) so sorry for the inevitable auto-correct fails I missed fixing.

Please review :)


	6. Underage excitement

Hopefully you have already read my disclaimer, if not I DON'T OWN THEM! :)

This chapter was all planned out but ended up going another way. I think I will like what this chapter will lead to, and hopefully you guys will too! Thanks so much for reading, don't forget to review!

* * *

Booth had arranged to have a couple of his friends meet him at the Founding Fathers. He was slightly disappointed it wouldn't be just him and Brennan tonight, but he promised himself that it was better than another night drinking with 'the boys'.

Booth's friends, Alex and Jack, all went to Northwestern as well.

Alex had been Booth's friend from high school. They ended up going to the same school, and were roommates their first year.

Booth had met Jack at a huge party during second year. He had been on the roof of the townhouse throwing water balloons down onto the people bellow, laughing like an idiot the whole time. Booth, who had seen how drunk the guy was, had decided to be responsible and convince him to come down before he got hurt. Jack, or Hodgins as all the guys call him, had decided to repay Booth for 'saving his life' and fed him a couple too many beers. The two guys woke up the next morning in the campus greenhouse with wicked hangovers and no memory of the second half of their night. They had been friends ever since.

Booth was just leaving his apartment for the bar when he got a text from Alex.

**'Jack and I will be a bit late. Order beer some beers anyways and don't give up our seats'**

Booth grabbed his jacket and stepped out into the hallway. He was jittery with nerves and wished he already had a couple beers in him to calm himself down.

He made it to Founding Fathers before Brennan and her roommate. He grabbed a table for everyone and sat down.

Only a couple minutes later the door opened and in walked Brennan. Booth could feel his heart rate increasing at the very sight of her. She looked radiant, even under the dim lights of the bar. She seemed to be looking around, crossing her arms nervously. She hadn't spotted Booth yet.

"Bones!" He called out, raising his arm up a bit in an attempt to get her attention. The tall dark haired woman behind her grabbed Brennan's arm and pointed towards Booth. Brennan caught his eyes and smiled. Booth managed a small grin bad, despite feeling like he was going to have a heart attack.

_Bones is here. You are here. It's night time and you are going to be drinking... God, Seeley, don't fuck this up! Booth thought to himself._

* * *

Angela had helped her pick out a red tank top and dark skinny jeans. Brennan had finished off the outfit with her favourite pair of heels, smiling to herself as she thought that Booth would still be taller than her with them on.

"How do I look?" She asked Ang one last time right before going into Founding Fathers.

"Fabulous, sweetie." She answered, "This guy must really be something to have you all nervous like this!"

"It's not like that Ang, he is honestly just a friend."

"Suuuure he is..." Angela gave her friend a look. Brennan just smiled and shook her head.

Stepping inside the bar Brennan suddenly got very nervous. She hoped that no one would ask her for an ID or kick her out. She could think of nothing more embarrassing.

"Remember, they don't know we're not 21." Angela whispered in her ear. The two stood there looking around.

"Bones!" Came a males voice from across the bar. Angela looked and saw a boyishly handsome dark haired guy sitting down looking directly at them and waving. She grabbed Brennan's arm.

"Bren, some hottie is calling you Bones..." Angela said, "Wa-wait... Is that your friend? Sweetie, you did not tell me he was this good looking!"

Brennan looked over at Booth and smiled, she pinched Angela's arm lightly and gave her a warning glance before walking over to the table.

"Booth, this is my roommate Angela!" Brennan said while subtly eyeing Booth up and down. He had on jeans and a t-shirt that hugged his deltoid muscles nicely.

"Nice to meet you Angela," Booth said.

"Very, and I mean very nice to meet you also" she responded.

"Do you go to Northwestern too?" He asked, ignoring her tone.

"Yeah, I'm taking art, art history and a bit of computer tech. School isn't really my thing though, I belong in Paris!"

Booth raised his eyebrows to Ang and then turned to Brennan. "Can I grab you a drink?" He asked.

"Sure," Brennan said, her voice shaky. _I will let him know I'm only 18 later on, _she thought.

Booth returned with a couple of drinks, set them down on the table and then looked towards the door. "Hey, there are my friends now."

Brennan turned and watched as two guys came into the bar waved at Booth and made their way over.

Booth introduced them as Alex and Hodgins.

"Jack Hodgins" the shorter one said, shaking Angela's hand and winking at her, "And you are simply stunning!" Angela pulled her hand back and looked at Brennan. Brennan shrugged and tried not to laugh.

A few drinks and many conversation later Brennan found herself standing with Booth over at the bar. "You know, I think your friend has a thing for my friend." Brennan said, leaning in close to Booth as she did.

"You think?" Booth laughed.

"Yes I do think, don't you?" Brennan replied seriously. Booth just smiled and shook his head at her. Brennan smiled back. She had a pretty good buzz since she wasn't really a drinker, and she found she wanted to be very close to Booth.

"I have to be honest with you Booth" Brennan said still smiling, and holding onto Booths arm, "First of all, I love your arms. And second of all, I'm not exactly old enough to drink."

"Shit Temperance, guess I broke the law tonight then." Booth laughed.

"Its not funny Booth. You are probably 21, and I don't want to seem like this silly 18 year old."

Booth's expression changed, "I'm 23 actually. And you are 18 Bones? Shit, I assumed you were 20." Brennan frowned at him.

" I shouldn't have told you." She said.

"No I'm glad you did. I would have found out your age eventually..." Booth answered, trying to smile.

"It changes things?" Brennan asked him, her eyes locking with his. Booth didn't respond right away. He looked at Brennan. He sighed.

"It doesn't change a thing." He said finally.

The two of them went back to their table and continued to chat with their friends. Alex told some good stories about Booth and himself in high school. Booth just laughed and tried to deny all the stories. Jack eventually joined in and of course brought up the story of how he and Booth met.

"I can't believe you were up on the roof!" Angela said to Hodgins.

"Impressed, are we?" Hodgins replied.

"No, it's actually pretty stupid!" Angela rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways.

"And what, you girls have never done anything a little stupid?" Alex challenged.

"Actually, Angela did tell me about this one time..." Brennan began.

"Bren, don't you dare!" Angela threatened while all the guys begged her to tell it.

After several more embarrassing stories about each of them had been told they decided it was getting late. Alex went to the restroom, while Jack paid this bill. He had insisted that he pay the entire thing. The girls had argued, saying that was ridiculous until Booth had whispered to Brennan that Jack was pretty rich and to let him pay and feel like the hero.

Booth walked the two girls out.

"I should walk you back to your apartment! It's dark, and you never know who's out there." Booth said.

"We can take care of ourselves, Booth." Brennan insisted. Angela didn't seem so sure, but nodded anyways and began to walk ahead.

"Bones," Booth said pulling her aside, "Listen, I had a really good time tonight."

"Me too, Booth." Brennan responded, her face close to his. She couldn't help but feel the urge to kiss him, right then and there. She was still nervous about how he had reacted to her age, so instead she just gave him a smile and started to walk away.

"Wait," Booth pulled her back in, his hands going to her waist. He leaned in quickly, pressing his lips to hers.

Whether it had been seconds or minutes gone by, Brennan didn't know. All she could feel was her and Booth in this moment. At 18 Brennan had kissed a few guys previously. A guy from science camp, another foster kid she had known since she was 15. Never had it been like this. Brennan could feel her whole body reacting to the kiss, and she seemed to feel instant withdrawal when they finally pulled apart.

"Breakfast tomorrow morning? The diner?" Booth asked, his hands still on her waist. Brennan couldn't help but smile.

"Sure, see you then Booth."

* * *

**_So that's it for now. Don't freak out yet, because I know it was risky having them kiss this early on. Try to trust me :)_**

**_Review review review please!_**


	7. Inner conflict

**Disclaimer: still the same.**

Brennan hadn't gotten much sleep. Angela had interrogated her about every little thing that had happened that she hadn't seen at the bar. They had both been cuddled up in Angela's bed when Brennan subtly admitted to the kiss.

Angela had jumped up, throwing the comforter aside.

"YOU KISSED?"

Brennan had just smile sheepishly.

"New rule Bren, next time I ask you 'Hey what happened tonight with you and studly?' you ALWAYS start with the good stuff!"

"Sorry Ang. I didn't know you cared so much about who I kiss."

"Did you see that guy? Bren, Booth it H-O-T. Of course I care. Honestly I may start living vicariously through you."

The two talked long into the night until both of them drifted off, exhausted from gossiping.

The sun streaming through Angela's bedroom window woke Brennan. She looked over to see her friend, mouth open and snoring softly beside her. Brennan squeezed her eyes shut as her head started to pound.

_Coffee._ Brennan thought, and then _Booth._

She got up and cursed, looking at the clock. Booth was probably waiting for her at the diner already. She threw on jeans and a tee, checked the mirror quickly, wiping away mascara from the previous night, and hurried out the door.

Nearing the diner, Brennan subconsciously touched her fingers to her lips, thinking of last nights kiss. She smiled, and breathed in the fresh air._ Today was a good day_, she decided, _the start of something good._

* * *

Booth was conflicted.

He was somewhat elated from the kiss the night previous, but couldn't help feeling slightly guilty. He liked this girl- a lot. And this girl was only 18. She was almost as young as Jared! It seemed wrong, but he swore she was right for him.

He pushed away his doubts and went to meet her for breakfast.

He smiled, said good morning and pulled out her chair for her when she arrived.

Despite mentioning she always felt horrible in the morning before a cup of coffee, Booth couldn't help but notice that Brennan seemed frivolous and very much awake. She happily chatted to him about her classes she had that day.

Booth smiled and nodded along, all the while preparing his words.

"So about that kiss last night." He finally said, interrupting her explanation of theoretical evolutionary advances.

He watched as her eyes flicked to the side and a small blush crept onto her cheeks.

"About that." She smiled.

"I think we would both agree that that was a mistake. I mean, we are friends. And friends don't kiss like that."

Booth tried to make his voice convincing. He tried not to think of how happy he had been to have her in his arms. How familiar, yet exciting it had been. He tried not think of her rosey touchable skin, or her piercing blues that just a second ago had been happy and animated talking about Homo sapiens. He kept his face straight, yet friendly. Hoping she wouldn't see rot through him.

It was all for nothing though. He didn't quite know yet that facial cues were not Brennan's strong point.

Brennan's face changed instantly. First shock, which she quickly tried to hide. Then confusion and shame, not so easily hidden by her eyes casting down. "Of course. A mistake." She said, her eyes not meeting his, "I've got to go."

She quickly got up, and as soon as she had arrived she was gone.

Booth's heart strings were pulling. Hard.

He leaned forward, resting his head in his hands over the diner table.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." He swore under his breath.

He felt as if he had just saw something great that almost happened - but he had to save her from it.

He had to save her. Because she is young. And because he would rather be friends with her and never get exactly what he wants than to lose her and see her hurt.

**Thanks for reading. Give me a review if you are still reading this and interested, because I fell out of love with this story line but I might be able to bring it back to life and find a new way to love it if people want it.**


	8. Just friends for the night ahead

_Knock, knock_.

It was Friday and Brennan was done her classes for the week. She had shut herself in her room to study and get certain things off her mind.

Booth and her had met for breakfast a couple more times during the week and Booth had even came to visit her when she was at the library to help her pass the time. On the surface it seemed as if they had transitioned smoothly into being just friends.

Brennan though, felt uneasy about the whole thing. She couldn't help but wonder if she had done something wrong. Or was it just her tendency to be clueless socially; had she read the signs wrong? Booth clearly didn't like her in the way she had thought. She realized she couldn't trust her feelings. She didn't like him like that, she tried time and time again to convince herself.

_knock, knock_.

"Bren? You in there?"

Brennan sighed loudly, "Come in Ang, what is it you need?"

The door nob turned and Angela poked her head in. She smiled innocently. "Just seeing what you're doing..." She then bounded across the room and jumped to join Brennan on the bed. "Oh, ew, homework."

Brennan just looked at her.

"Oh lighten up sweetie! I know you've been down since hottie boy toy told you he _allegedly_ just wants to be friends- but it's Friday. We should go out!"

"No Ang, not allegedly. That's what he said. He said the kiss was a mistake." Brennan cringed as she remembered those unexpected words flying at her.

"Ya, but that doesn't mean he meant-"

"Forget it Ang, I'm over it! I don't care." Brennan flipped open a new textbook and turned away from Angela to signal the conversation was over. Angela huffed loudly and began to get up.

_Buzzzzz, buzzzzz. _Brennan's phone went off. It was a text from Booth.

_Hey Bones. You and Angela want to _

_come over to my place later?_

Angela hard shuffled herself over to Brennan to read the text over her shoulder. "We are going." She demanded and stood up, beginning to look through Brennan's closet. "I will pick you out something to wear. What says 'I'm too good for you, don't would wish you could take back that whole just friends thing' but in a subtle, classy, Brennan way?"

Brennan just laughed. And sent Booth their reply.

* * *

Booth was beyond frustrated. He paced the floor of the kitchen while holding his phone to his ear.

"I don't see why I have to meet you at the bus station Jared. It's like a 10 minute walk to my apartment."

"Seeley, oh, Seeley You don't want to come meet your little bro? Fine then. We're about 20 minutes away now, so I guess I'll see you in half an hour. Whats the house number again?"

After giving him the address for the 5th time today Booth slammed his phone shut. He was not looking forward to having his brother here all weekend. Jared usually brought out the worst in him, while managing to come out looking clean and innocent. Not to mention everyone who knew Booth and met Jared automatically began comparing the two brothers. And Jared always managed to make Booth look insignificant.

Booth looked again at his phone and noticed Brennan's reply. _Well, at least Bones will be here tonight to distract me from Jared_. He thought back to the last time he had been with Brennan where it was nighttime and alcohol was involved. The kiss.

_Just friends, just friends, just friends_. He had to keep reminding himself.

Between dealing with Jared and keeping his mind off of Brennan in _that_ way, Booth decided tonight would be a long night.

**AU: I'm hoping to eventually finish this off around 12 chapPlease thanks for reading and reviewing! Pease continue to let me know what you think!**

**Silver**


	9. If only

Brennan and Angela were walking to Booth's apartment. It was near dark, and Angela kept almost tripping, resulting in her clutching onto Brennan's arm as they walked.

"Maybe you shouldn't have worn heals, Ang." Brennan laughed. Angela turned towards her and glared.

"Shush, you. I want to look extra tall so that Hodgins leaves me tonight."

"Why would being tall help with that? You are already taller than him."

"Yes, but being this tall, if he bugs me I can just squash him with my stilettos!" The two girls laughs echoed into the silence around them. Angela clung a little tighter to Brennan's arm. "Bren? I'm kind of scared. It's dark.. And hasn't there been lots of crime in the area lately?" Her voice shook slightly.

"We're fine. Besides, I have pepper spray in my purse." Brennan assured her, "And look! We're here!" She pointed up to the brick building. Angela sighed audibly.

They took the old elevator up to Booth's floor.

"Will we know anyone tonight?" Angela asked.

"I don't think so... I mean Booth, Hodgins and Alex. Ive never met his roommate, and he said there would be some people from his old residence too."

Brennan's hand hesitated at the door.

"If at any point one of us wants to leave, our code word is..." Angela started.

"Gormogon." Brennan said, having just had a Religious Sects and Cults lecture it was the first thing that popped into her head.

"I was going to say something simple and nice, like violet..." Angela murmured to herself as Brennan's fist rapped on the door.

Music and a bit of yelling could be heard through the door before it swung open.

Brennan stood there stunned. In front of her was a guy who looked very similar to Booth. His mandible was a little more angular, and he was clearly less built- but all the same they were clearly related. She turned towards Angela beside her who had a similar confused expression.

The man in the doorway smiled playfully at the two girls. "We'll hello ladies. Are you just going to stand there? Or would you like to join the party?" He stepped to the side a bit and motioned to the room full of people behind him.

"...Booth?" Brennan managed to spew out.

"Thats my name, don't wear it out. Booth, Jared Booth!" He extended his hand. Brennan found herself smiling at the gesture. She shook his hand.

"I'm Brennan, this is Angela. You must be Seeley's brother."

Jared smiled and rolled his eyes a bit. "Yeah I am, but trust me I am nothing like him. Consider me as his younger and much more fun other-half."

He lead the girls into the apartment. "Seeley! Two pretty ladies have arrived!" Brennan and Angela both blushed at the attention as a few people in the room turned to gawk at them. A few females gave the dirty looks.

Booth popped out from around a corner. "Bones!" He said smiling, then turned frowning to Jared, "Did you not offer them drinks?"

"So sorry, where are my manners?" Jared flirted, "Although my brother seems to have forgotten his as well. Calling a lady Bones? That's just wrong."

Booth glared at Jared as Brennan laughed, "I've told him a million times not to call me that. But he insists."

"Well, lets get you a drink.." Jared placed a hand on Brennan's back. Booth instantly stepped up, practically chest to chest with his brother.

"That's okay, Jared, I'll go with her to get some drinks. You introduce Angela to everyone!" He said through clenched teeth. Jared stepped back, his hands up surrendering and threw a flashy grin to Angela before leading her to a group of people.

"Sorry about him." Booth said, relieved at being left alone with Brennan.

"Thats okay. You didn't say your brother was visiting. Where does he go to schoolBrethren walked into the kitchen and Booth opened the fridge looking for drinks.

"Beer?" He held out a can to Brennan and she accepted with a thanks, "Jared? Hah, he's only just turned 18 a couple days ago."

Brennan couldn't help but wince at the obvious dig at his age- which was her age as well.

"Uhh.. Sorry." Booth said, noticing her reaction, "I didn't mean that. It's just.. He's my brother. He can be really competitive and sometimes it gets to me."

"That's okay." Brennan said, just wanting to forget it. She couldn't though. It opened up her wounds, still fresh from being rejected.

_Stop expecting things to change,_ she tried to convince herself,_ he only likes you as a friend._

* * *

Booth cursed himself the minute he saw Brennan. She was wearing a dark t-shirt and worn out jeans, and they were under the harsh fluorescence of his apartment lights- but even so; she looked amazing. He fought Jared away from her and got her lane in the kitchen, only to openly suit her about her age. _Damn it Booth! You can't do anything right_, he thought.

He chatted with her for a bit in the kitchen, letting her ramble on about chemistry as he happily just watched her, desperate to make up for the insult. He cracked a few jokes, obvious ones, and she got them and even laughed a bit. Satisfied that she was now happy in her own inconspicuous way, he lead her into the living room and introduced her to all his friends.

"This is Reggie, my roommate. Reg, this is Temperance. People mostly call her Brennan though." Booth watched as Reggie ogled her not so subtly And gave his friend a look that said 'back off'. Reggie got the hint and smiled politely at Brennan, saying it was nice to meet her, and then backed off.

Booth continued this routine wiin everyone in the room, until finally Brennan let out a sigh, "I'm never going to remember everyone's names, Booth!" She said.

"Thats okay, they'll sure remember yours.." He mumbled, ticked off by the audacity of the majority of his friends, staring at her like they had never seen a woman before. Brennan giggled slightly and took another swig of her beer. Booth watched her.

_Do not kiss her. Do not kiss her. Just get through this night without kissing her. _Booth hated himself for allowing this internal struggle. _So what she is only 18? Age is just a - No! _He couldn't. This girl was special. He didn't want to take advantage of her_. She's young. She couldn't yet know what she wants._

Booth found them a spot on the couch. They say down and talked for a bit. The conversation flowed easily, Brennan unaware of the battle going on in Booth's mind, and Booth finding himself getting drunk after having a few too many beers before she arrived.

"I'm going to see if I can find Angela." Brennan said suddenly, angigot up, leaving Booth sitting there. Booth smiled bitterly watching her leave. _If only, if only. _

Not esecond minute later Jared took Brennan's place on the couch beside Booth.

"Heya bro. So Brennan, eh? Hot stuff. Am I right?" Jared wiggled his eyebrows.

"Grow up, Jared."

"What do you like her or something? Are you sleeping with her Seeley? Way to go man! Didn't know you had it in ya-"

"Shut up!" Booth interrupted, shoving his brother hard, "We are just friends."

"Oh thank god Seeley. I was going to say, she is waaaay too young for you! She's my age I think she said... 18 right?" Jared smiled evilly. Booth could only stare icily at him. Jared hopped up quickly and said something about loving University girls.

_Fuck age,_ Booth thought. _Jared and Bones are the same age and it's clear that I would be way better for her than him! He doesn't deserve someone like her. Not that I do either. But still. What good is not dating her to protect her if I don't also protect her from assholes like my brother?_

Booth stood up from the couch, wobbling a bit from the booze, but determined.

**AN**

**Is it bad if I want Booth to punch Jared? Hahaha ;)**

**Please review and let me know what you liked, what you didn't. Also if you haven't already please check out my other fanfic called 'Broken Engagement'!**

**Thanks!**

**Silver**


End file.
